PMS Food Fight
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: The title says it all don't you think. Paige laughed until she realized that the pie didn't hit either of her sisters. I promise it's better than the summary. Leave Reviews! Yay! Chris actually having fun!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Piper quickly busied herself baking all sorts of goods. Phoebe sat leaning her head on the small wood table, water bottle close to her stomach. Paige happily licking her fingers as she stuck them back into the large bin of frosting.

"Paige, how can you eat stuff like that?" Phoebe asked her sister bewildered.

"Simple, I stick my finger in it and lick. Then I repeat the process. It's all very easy." Paige smirked.

"True. I don't have much effort to do the long and complicated process." Phoebe drew out every word as if it was taking all her energy to complete a simple sentence.

"O Phoebe stop being so dramatic." Paige replied.

"No!" Phoebe replied. "Piper how are the cookies coming?"

"They're coming!" Piper snapped back.

"Has anyone seen Chris today?" Paige suddenly asked looking around suspiciously.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll stay away for today." Piper replied pulling out a tray of cookies. Then she went over to the refrigerator and began pulling out of cakes and pies.

"We would hate to replace the toaster again." Paige added. "ICE CREAM!" with that a large bin of ice cream orbed in front of her.

"Where are the spoons?! We need spoons!" Phoebe panicked.

"PHOEBE! Sshh!" Piper growled. "Paige that's personal gain."

"And yet I don't care." Paige replied. "SPOONS!" and the spoons orbed in front of her as well.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe stared at her. In replied Paige stuck her finger into the bin of frosting and flicked it at her. Both the sisters gasped as the frosting landed across Phoebe's face. Phoebe stared at her in disbelief before looking over at Piper.

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled as she saw Piper hide her giggles terribly before cracking up.

"What!? It…It was a go…good shot!" Piper laughed.

"You think so?!" Paige asked as she ate another lick of frosting. Phoebe glared at her older sister before grabbing a handful of chocolate chips from the bowl and threw them at her.

"O you didn't just…" Piper stared at her in shock.

"O I think I did." Phoebe challenged.

"Really…Then I guess," Piper replied as she grabbed something. "THIS will just have to do."  
Phoebe jumped as the chocolate sauce dripped down her head.

"O I see what's gonna happen here." Phoebe whined before plopping the bowl full of pudding onto the eldest Charmed Ones head. Paige erupted in laughter. To much into her laughing fit, Paige didn't notice the Piper grab a handful of one of the cakes until she smothered it across her face. Paige stared at them before food began to fly across the kitchen. Piper squealed raising her hand as a cup cake froze, in midair right in front of her face.

"That's not fair." Phoebe whined as she grabbed the cupcake and shoved into Piper's face herself. They giggled for a moment throwing all the food and pastries around in the kitchen. Paige smiled as she saw a lone pie on the table.

"PIE!" She yelled as it was consumed in blue orbs. It landed on a target with a loud _SPLAT!_ But she didn't expect the target to not be one of her sisters. A tall young figure with long brown hair stood, obviously shocked at the cream all over his face. They could vaguely see the figure's jaw sent as he flicked the cream out of his eyes. A pair of emerald green eyes staring straight at them once the cream was away from them. Paige felt Phoebe and Piper shove her in front towards the young whitelighter.

"Um…Chris…" Paige nervously laughed at him. "Chris what are you doing?" She nervously stared at him as he bent down to the table. She was even more scared as he straightened up with a happy smirk on his face. Then the sisters gasped in surprise as he smashed one of Piper's chocolate cakes into the youngest of the sisters face.

"GET HIM!" Paige yelled after her shock before she jumped him. Piper and Phoebe jumped into the pile. The group continued to laugh as they shoved assortments of creams, jellies, and chocolates on each other.

Suddenly the sound of orbing filled the room before they looked up to see Leo staring down at the group, an expression of disapproval on his face. Chris jumped up off the floor.

"LEO! Um…What are you doing here?" He asked, with seriousness in his voice. He looked down at his shoulder and shoved a pile of pie that still resided on him.

"What the hell is going on here?! Chris what happened to your charge I assigned you?!" Leo barked.

"O Leo lay off!" Piper growled back not only shocking herself but everyone else in the room for defending Chris.

"Yeah Leo, join us." Phoebe giggled, still sitting on the floor.

"No thanks Phoebe." Leo replied softer before turning back to Chris. "Get going!" Chris began to orb only for Piper to pull his orbs back down.

"No Leo, he's _our _whitelighter, he's staying." Piper barked, causing Paige and Phoebe to look down to the floor, the tension growing in the air.

"Piper, it's ok." Chris tried before Piper raised a hand silencing him.

"Go back up to Elder land Leo, remember that's what _you_ chose." Piper finished. Leo glared angrily at Chris before orbing out of the kitchen. Chris looked down at the floor silently, guilty for causing his parents to argue again. Not that they knew they were his parents.

"Wait." Piper sighed. Chris looked at her as she began to dig in his hair. She pulled out a small cherry before handing it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." Chris laughed.

**a/n: omg…ok…wow. That was inspired by my mom and her four sisters, only it was meatballs not desserts…Ok what did you think?**


End file.
